


Men of fortune

by Bichwhwifi



Series: hiatus fics [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, First Meetings, Meet-Cute, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, uncle Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bichwhwifi/pseuds/Bichwhwifi
Summary: A six-year-old boy get's lost by one and found by the other and in the strangest way possible it brings them together.





	Men of fortune

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for week 18 of the Olicity Hiatus Fic a Thon; Escape.
> 
> I have to admit this wasn't that much to do with the prompt but after I wrote the first five hundred words, I couldn't really stop writing. There is a second follow-up chapter coming soon, I'm waiting for next weeks prompt and look if I can fit it into the next chapter but it will have a flash forward.

The little boy standing next to him hadn’t spoken since his twin sister had gone on to the fairs wheel with his parents, all he did was look up at the thing. Oliver knew that the six-year-old was a fraught of heights, while his sister couldn’t get enough of them, they were the poler opposed to each other. Ralph liked to read in his free and build stuff all the time, while Mia, on the other hand, you couldn’t keep that from running around and always hanging upside down from something. In the time he spent with his cousins, he had to admit that he was more drawn to doing something with Mia than with Ralph. So he didn’t really know what to do with the little guy standing next to him.

 

“What game would you like to play before we go back home?” Oliver said looking down at the boy next to him after giving him a small pat on the back.

“I don’t know. I just want to go home.” Ralph said as he began to walk in front of him, looking around at what stands were nearby before looking back down and just kept walking.

“Not yet, boy, we’ll just walk around until mom and dad come back whit Mia?” He said not really knowing to do at the moment. He knew that the boy was wishing to be anywhere than here after having spent the whole day being dragged around.

“Sure.”

“You want to learn how to shoot a bow and arrow?” Oliver asked after having walked around now for a while. When he saw the booth he got the idea because Ralph wasn’t the only one that had been dragged around. He didn’t want to say on to spend a day with his sister and her kids but this wasn’t really what he had in mind. So finding something that he could do.

“Sure.”

“Five arrows.” He said while placing a five dollar bill on the counter before picking up one of the bows that was lying in front of him.

“Here you go.” Said the brunet behind the counter and once she saw him the bored girls had suddenly found some interest in her job. He didn’t give her a second look before firing the first arrow straight into the target.

“Ralph, Ralph. You’ve got to be kidding me.” He said turning around after he was done to find no one there. He so what forgot that Ralph was there but he had so much on his mind that the few moments of peace he found firing those arrow that he forgot what was happening around him.

 

* * *

“Hey, are you alright? Did you get lost?” Felicity asked while bending down so she could be the same height as the little boy that she found sitting around in the parking lot while she was making her way to her car.

 

“Lost. I, I, wanted to go home, so I wanted to find the car and go home.” He said during snobs and a small tear running down his cheek. Felicity didn’t really know what to do, she wasn’t really a kid kind of person, so the first thing that came to mind was finding his parents and keep him alive in the meantime.

“What color is the car, so we can find it together and I’ll stay with you till your mom and dad come back.” She said helping the boy get up from the ground.

“Uncle Ollie said never to go with strangers.” He said looking up at her.

“Well, your uncle is right about that. So let us start over, I’m Felicity.” She said after letting out a small chuckle and reaching out her hand for him to shake.

“Ralph.” He said after shaking her hand and wiping away the tear on his cheek.

“We’ll Ralph, let’s find our self's a car shale we?” She said giving his hand a little squeeze and a smile before they started walking around the parking lot.

“I like your glasses, can I try them on?” Ralph said looking up t her after walking around for a while.

“Sure, but be careful, I can barely see without them.” She said after coming to a halt and once again bending down to the same height as him so she could take her glasses off and set them to rest on the bridge of his nose.

“This is so wired!” He said looking around like there opened up a whole new world opened up in front of him. She couldn’t remember when she had laugh that much out of pure joy from such a small gesture. Kids weren’t all bad after all.

“They do look good on you, maybe you should keep them.” She said after her laughing had stopped and Ralph had come to a halt grabbing the glasses so they wouldn’t fall off his face.

“But then you can’t see anything and you couldn’t read anymore,” Ralph said while handing her her glasses back and waiting for her to put them back on.

“And we wouldn’t want that to happen do we?” She said while getting up and once again taking a hold of his little hand before they started looking for the car once again.

“No, we don’t want that.” She said giving him a wink.

“This is the car. That’s the car!” Ralph said pointing to a black SUV that was just a few feet from them. It looked brand spanking new and way more expensive than her own car, maybe even a bubble.

“Now we’ll just have to wait.” She said walking closer to the car and sitting down on the curb next to the car and within seconds Ralph was sitting next to her and letting his head rest against her arm.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Thea…” Oliver tried to say in the calmest tone he could speak in, trying to act as if nothing big happened when he approached his sister when they stepped off the fairstwheel.

 

“Oliver, cut the crap. What did you do?” His sister said as soon as he had finished speaking.

“I may or may not lost Ralph…”

“Man, really!” Thea said while putting Mia on her hip and walking closer to slap her brother on the back of his head.

“Do you have any idea were he could be?“ Roy asked him after hurrying over to him.

“Don’t ask me, he’s not my kid.” Oliver said turning around to follow his now very angry sister hoping that her anger would be over as soon as they found Ralph.

“I know, but I’m not the one that lost a god damned six-year-old, at a fair, of all place! Damn you Oliver, I gave you one job and you ruined it!” His sister almost yelled at him after they had made it just out side the fair and she had Roy take Mia from her.

“Calm down, speedy. We’ll find him.” He said while he let both of his hands rest on her shoulders and looked down at his little sister.

“Yeah, you better.” She said slapping away his hands.

“She’s never going to forget this.” Roy said to him after his sister had just left him standing there.

“Thank you for the reminder Roy, really not helping at the moment.” Oliver said to his brother in-law after giving him a pat on the shoulder and ruffling Mia’s hair just a bit before he tried to catch up with his sister.

“Let’s go to the car, he told me he all he wanted was to go home.” He said as soon as  he reached here, hoping that it would calm her down at least a little bit

“If we don’t find him there, I’m going to make you pay brother.” his sister said before she fired up her pace, hoping to find her son in the same place she left her car that same morning.

 

* * *

 

“Ralph, Ralph?” She whisperer in to the boy’s ear, trying to wake him up as peace fully as she could.

 

“You want some thing to drink?” She asked him, still in her hushed voice after Ralph slowly rubbed the sleep out of his eyes from his five minute nap. She handed him the half empty bottle of water that she had found in her purse after he slowly nodded his head to answer her question.

“What kind of work do you do? My mommy works for uncle Ollie and daddy works with uncle Diggle as a bodyguard.” He asked while holding the water bottle to his chest with one hand while wiping the remaining drops of water from his chin.

“Well, that all sounds way more exiting than my job. I work at tech sport.” Felicity answered while holding her bag closer to her chest not really knowing how the boy would react to her answer.

“Cool, so you can fix computers and stuff.” He said shouting up from his seat on the curb beside her, with the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen on some one his age.

“Yeah, you could say that.” She sad whit a small smile moment before Ralph tackled her to the ground by hugging her. “And what do you like to do in your free time.” Felicity asked him as they were lying down on the grass.

“I like to read and make stuff, just sit inside and read but Mia always wants me to come out side and play with her, I don’t really want to most of the time. Dad did say that we’re going to make a volcano next week.” Ralph said while he just kept looking up at the sky while Felicity was stunned by hearing what he had to say and she had to think about what she could say after that.

“You’re almost seem like a mini me, just being in your own little bubble and escape everything that is happening around you.” The only thing that she could do while say that was just smile and enjoy the moment.

“I couldn’t have said better.” Ralph said smiling at her when he turd om his side before sitting back up.

 

* * *

“See, than you just type in the password you came up with and than you have all the cartoons in the wold in your hands.” She said while helping Ralph put in his password in an app, with all kinds of cartoons put together, that she quickly put together on her tablet. It was the only thing that she could come up with on the fly because she really didn’t know what to do and loud and colorful cartoons sounded like the right fix until his parents would show up to the car.

 

After every little thing she did on her tablet she got the same amazed expression from Ralph after she looked down to look if he was still there and every time she showed and explained something new, it seemed like his eyes were about to roll out his head. She was amazed by herself, in the past she had never been good with kids. Baby’s hated her and wouldn’t stop crying until she handed them over to someone else, she never really got them and her mother kept telling her that it would come when she had a child of her own.

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a young woman’s voice call out Ralph’s name. “Thank god, Ralph Jonas Harper. We’ve been looking all over for you! I’ve been worried sick.” Before running up to his mother he gave Felicity her tablet and he was on his way.

“Mommy, mommy. Meet my new friend, Felicity!”

“Thank you so much for staying with him till we got here. I’m Thea, that’s my husband Roy with Ralph’s twin sister Mia and last but not least. My idiot brother who lost Ralph in the first place, Oliver.” Thea said after she got up from were they were sitting and shook hands. The girl Roy was caring looked like a little version of her mother and her brother Oliver wasn’t bad to look at either.

“No problem at all. I saw him in tears sitting in the parking lot, after that we went looking for the car he described to me and we’ve been sitting here ever since we found it, he’s a real angel.” She heard herself ramble faster than she had in weeks.

“She made a thing for me on her tablet so I could watch cartoons while we waited.”

“I’m really not that good with kids and all, so I quickly made an app on where he could watch some cartoons. It was all that I could came up with in the moment.”

“Really?” “Yeah, she fix’s computers as a job.”

“We can’t can’t thank you enough for what you did.” Roy said after a while, while The and Oliver put Mia and Ralph in their car seats.

“”Is there anything we can to to repay you?“ Thea said joining her husband.

“It was nothing.” She said looking around before she made a move to make her way to her car.

“No we insist.” Thea said when she she stopped her in her tracks by taking a hold on her arm.

“Why not have Ollie take you to dinner. He was supposed to bee the one keeping an eye on Ralph. So you kind of did the one thing I asked him to do.” Thea said after a while, first looking up at Roy and than to felicity herself.

“It’s the last thing I could do.” Oliver said making his way to where the rest of them were standing.

“Sure, why not. I do need to leave now, as much as I hate my boss, all I have to do is at least make and appearance at the last minute meeting he called me to attend.” She said in a hurry while putting her tablet back in her bag and looking for her car keys, not really knowing what to do after she was going on a date with some one she just met.

“Well, Oliver. Walk her to her car so you two have the chaise to exchange numbers and plan your dinner, try not to lose her in the mean time.” She heard Thea say just after she turned around to find her way to her mini.


End file.
